Interrogations
by KingSoren
Summary: Kuro x Fye Petit drabble sur mon couple fétiche. Qu'estce qui peut bien tracasser Fye? POV de Kurogane


Coucou à tous! Me revoila avec un petit drabble (mon premier d'ailleurs!). C'est un truc qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours et que j'ai écrie en à peine une heure (faut voir la qualité du truc aussi...) pendant ma séance de baby-sitting chez une ami... Bon, je dérive un peu là, alors bonne lecture!

* * *

Voila quelques jours que ça durait, pas longtemps, mais juste assez pour commencer à se faire remarquer à m'inquiéter. Oh bien sur, je ne suis pas vraiment inquiet… bon quand même un peu, mais c'est sa faute à lui aussi! S'il était pas d'humeur aussi changeante, on se demanderait pas en permanence ce qu'il lui arrivait. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à s'isoler comme ça tout d'un coup? C'est à peine si on le voit durant les repas, il passe tout le reste de son temps dans la chambre, feignant de dormir dès que j'ouvre la porte.

Ce soir aussi n'a pas fait exception. A peine a-t-il fini son assiette qu'il est sorti de table, retournant dans sa chambre. Je le suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de mon champ de vision, et, lorsque je reporte mon attention sur les gamins, les deux me jettent un regard interrogateur.

…

Quoi? Comme si j'en savais plus qu'eux moi! Je leur réponds par un hochement d'épaule, leur faisant comprendre clairement mes pensées. Mais une fois le dîner fini, je monte directement pour aller me poster devant la porte de notre chambre. Je n'entends rien, comme d'habitude, mais comme d'habitude, j'ai peur qu'il n'ait fait quelque chose de stupide. J'ouvre doucement la porte et entre dans la chambre. Il est assis sur le lit, face à la fenêtre, les genoux repliés contre son torse. Ses mèches blondes cachent la plus grande partie de son visage, mais je peux tout de même voir l'expression mélancolique dans ses yeux.

Il ne m'a pas entendu entrer, et je vais m'asseoir à coté de lui. Il sursaute légèrement quand je m'assoie et le prend dans mes bras, commençant à caresser ses mèches blondes.

-"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?" demandais-je doucement.

Il se cale un peu mieux dans mes bras, mais continue à fixer la fenêtre évasivement.

-"Ce… n'est rien." répond t'il.

Il se tait un instant, et je m'attends à ne rien pouvoir à en tirer de plus.

-"Je me posais juste quelques questions." murmura t'il presque imperceptiblement. Je le regarde ave étonnement, mais je me tais. Maintenant qu'il a fait le premier pas, je sais qu'il va continuer. Il se retourne vers moi, le visage sérieux et grave, expression que je ne lui vois pas souvent.

-"Ne, Kurogane… Je peux te poser une question?"

Je me retiens de lui rétorquer que c'est ce qu'il vient de faire, il l'aurait sans doute mal pris à un moment comme celui la. Je hoche la tête pour lui dire de continuer, et je sais qu'il attend de moi une réponse sérieuse, quelques soit cette fameuse question qui semble tant la tracasser. Il parait hésiter à parler, puis se décide finalement.

-"Que ferais-tu si… je devais mourir demain?"

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sous la surprise. C'est quoi cette question? Il est vraiment sérieux? En d'autre circonstance, je crois que j'aurais sans doute éclaté de rire, mais je me retiens car son regard fixé sur moi me supplie presque de lui donner une réponse. Mais il semble trouvé mon silence long, t détourne la tête d'un air déçu. Cela me fait reprendre mes esprits, et j'attrape son visage dans ma main, le forçant à me faire face pour poser doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Délicatement, j'approfondie le baiser. Il se laisse faire, jusqu'à ce que je m'éloigne pour rompre le contact. Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur, et je caresse sa joue du dos de ma main.

-"Je ferai ça." soufflais-je en guise de réponse.

Il écarquilla les yeux, mais sa surprise laissa bien vite place à un sourire radieux. Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou, collant son front contre le mien, son souffle chaud glissant sur ma peau, me faisant frissonner.

-"Je préfère te voir sourire." murmurais-je, mon regard perdu dans le bleu profond de ses yeux.

Son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus.

-"Je t'aime, Kurogane…" murmura t'il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.


End file.
